


The Days of Our Lives

by venom_thriller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_thriller/pseuds/venom_thriller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coping with the past practically turns Castiel into a robot. But then, he (literally) runs into a green eyed stranger who seems like he can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Days of Our Lives

Coffee, bus, work, bus, home, sleep. Coffee, bus, work, bus, home, sleep. Repeat. And repeat. Castiel's daily routine was starting to make him feel more like a machine than a human. Not that it mattered, though. It was easier to go through the motions than actually feel things. Work may be the only thing keeping him sane. He sighed, sipping groggily at his coffee and ignoring the fact that it's too hot. Feelings should only be for people who can handle them. It's been pretty obvious that he is not one of those people. Almost a year had passed and he's still can't function properly. He barely eats, barely sleeps, it's a miracle if he interacts with more than two people in a day. Everyone who tries to be his friend gives up pretty quickly but not before suggesting a therapist or psychiatrist or something of the sort. Castiel doesn't need help, though. He needs peace. 

The bus rattled as it stops at a red light, the morning fog making the light seem like there's a red halo around it. There was barely anyone riding in the bus. It was almost always empty this early in the morning. Cas had made a habit of going to work earlier than the other employees and going home when only him and the security guards were left in the building. Running numbers through the computer systems made him feel numb so he liked to do it as long as possible. It's caused him to get a couple raises so he's certainly not complaining. Getting rewards by ignoring his shitty life was certainly something he could look forward to. He huffed a laugh to himself, his grip tightening on his briefcase as the bus lurched and began moving again.

The bus driver coughed loudly, startling Castiel. He looked up and caught the eye of a brunette lady who was always on the bus with him. Today, she was wearing a fashionable business-like outfit, topped with a long necklace that was looped around her neck twice. Cas always paid attention to her outfit. He was trying to figure out where she was headed to every morning. She smiled at him, glancing at the bus driver and rolling her eyes. The corners of his mouth quirked up and he dramatically grimaced when the driver had another coughing fit. She giggled quietly, her brown, curly hair bouncing slightly. They've been having silent conversations like this for months, ever since he got his new job and started riding this bus to work. He still didn't even know her name. Some day he'd ask. He felt like there was something special in not knowing though. He supposed she did too since she had never tried to actually talk to him either. It was just nice to have a friend to see in the morning, though. Even if they don't know anything about each other. It made him feel less alone. He didn't have any friends anymore. Not that he cared.

A gray building with a bus stop in front loomed ahead of them and he nodded at the girl as he put on his trench coat and grabbed his briefcase. She nodded back in acknowledgement and waves slightly when he walked past. The bus doors opened noisily letting the crisp, cold morning air in. He shivered and stepped down, keeping his coffee steady. The bus groaned as the doors closed and it began to go on its way again. He decided to finish his coffee outside and threw it in the trash can right outside the main door. The security guard waved to him when he walked in and pressed a button to let him gain access to the offices. The lights were still off when he entered so he flipped the switch and watched as the room became illuminated. Cubicle after cubicle in rows spread out in front if him. He loved the offices when no one was there yet. People wouldn't start arriving for another hour so he took his time strolling over to his cubicle and starting up his computer. The machine whirred, like it always did. He typed in the password, like he always did. He began working on the codes, which was his assignment for the week. The familiar routine had him completely engrossed in the matter of minutes and when people started filtering in, he hardly noticed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and reviews!


End file.
